All Over Again
by Emmylove1
Summary: My name is Christina. Im in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, dead people are walking around trying to eat you. So when you come across a little girl like me you help her. Someone calls her name and we run to the source. I NEVER thought i'd see him standing there with a crossbow over his shoulder. My new mission is not to survive it's to make Daryl Dixon love me ALL OVER AGAIN
1. Finding Sophia

So I'm starting this over and im gonna get the three replacment chapters up tonight. AND i'm ding major plot changes!

"Perfect" I tell my two companions, Kathy and Marcus. Kathy was a girl from my college; I was roommates with her for a year in our Performing Arts College. It's my freshman year so I had to room with her but she's not that bad. We were coming back to visit or families but some people-dead people- started to walk around looking for food. Not McDonald's or Wal-Mart food.  
_*****human food*****_  
"C'mon" I say to them stepping in between Kathy and Marcus. We met him a while back, I knew who he was and I don't want him to hurt the eighteen year old girl on my left. Marcus is awfully charming and flirts with both of us even when the other is around. Kathy is head over heels for him though; I hate that.  
I step to the door of the house I was admiring. "Christina, it's in front of the woods" Marcus says to me in a whiny tone. I quickly turn around and put my face next to his "you got a better idea? I ask him bitterly. As expected he shook his head. I smirk at him and raise my ax and quietly make my way to the door.

_*****locked*****_

_**.**_ I didn't want to risk a gun shot or a hole in the door so I prepared my foot for what I was about to do because I can't risk tearing my tendons and not being able to walk or run.  
The first kick hurt like hell and I was afraid I did tear my tendons but after a few second the throbbing stopped. I continued to kick at the door under the knob until it finally burst open. I squealed and picked up my ax on the floor, getting it into position.  
Kathy and Marcus went inside and I pushed the door closed. I ran to the kitchen and looked at Kathy, silently saying to be careful and look for supplies. She gave an understanding nod and grabbed her gun walking up the steps. Marcus must have got the memo too and he went to the other side of the house, bat in hand. I ran outside to the truck and grabbed a duffel bag that was not full. The food inside the kitchen made me jump for joy. There was pancake mix, powdered milk, powdered eggs, crackers, cake frosting, water, juice, soda, canned peas, canned pineapples, canned corn, canned pears, canned peaches, beef jerky, beans, died fruits, popcorn, chips, honey buns, and oatmeal. This place was a gold mine. Who knows what the other guys could find. I mean we could find Clothes, weapons, and medical supplies.  
_*****A scream.*****_

Not a grown man or woman's scream. A child. From upstairs. I ran up there to see Kathy kneeling down and talking to a blonde girl about twelve. She resembles me as a child except for the eyes and hair length.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I ask staring at Kathy. She flips her fiery hair back and let go of the girl's arms. "Found her in'a closet, just sittin there, no food or water" "surprised she did'n d'hydrate". I nod at her and gently touch the child's arm "hey I'm Christina that's Kathy we gotta man down there" I say motioning my head towards the steps. "What's your name? How'd you get in there? where's your family?" I ask her softly. She clutches her doll and starts to tear up. "Shh, Shh you're okay, don't be scared, c'mon ya look starvin" I led her downstairs and Marcus said hi to us before focusing on barricading the door.  
I open the bag and hand her water, "drink that then eat" I say while handing her jerky, peaches, and a honey bun. "If you want more let me know". She nods at me and starts to slowly eat the food in front of her. "Your name" I say smiling "Sophia".  
I left her to her business and went back upstairs. Kathy was looking through a mirror. "This damn family don'even have a fuckin box of bandages!" She said slamming the mirror closed. "Watch the fuck out, coulda got cut with the glass" I tell her when the mirror makes a loud bang. She shrugs and goes past me storming down the steps. "Sophia" the little girl looks up at me with big hazel eyes. "Where is your family?" "On a highway, a large group of Walkers came by and we hid under cars" I process this and nod signaling for her to continue "I came out too early and two Walkers chased me into the woods" "Mr. Grimes found me and said to stay put and if he don't come to get me to find my way to the highway. I ran because I was scared and I really wanted my mama". I nodded and felt very bad for the young blonde girl in front of me. "Well if we find your mama I'll bring you back" she smiles at my statement and I smile back. I lead Kathy and Sophia to the snares I set up. I told the two to come not wanting either to be home with Marcus alone. "One more guys" I tell them as we move through the trees. "Whatever, ya said that twice already, and were still nowhere near a snare" Kathy tells me sharply. "How do you know, you did'n even set'em" I throw back at her. "Guys" a squeaky and fearful voice pipes up. I look at Sophia and see her pointing to something.  
_*****biters***.**_

I start to quickly steer everyone in the other direction while the biters start to turn when they notice us. I jump over a log and warn the two girls behind me. I hear one of them fall and I turn around to see Kathy fly past me and Sophia lay on the floor in front of the log. I run over to get her and kill an approaching biter with my ax before grabbing Sophia and running. With her on my hip and crying for her doll Eliza, which she dropped, it's hard to run but I do it as fast as I can thanking God that I don't have the asthma that runs I'm my family.  
I get to the house and open the door. I grab the bag of food and run upstairs followed my Kathy and Marcus after he locks the back door. "Kathy, ya couldn't help Sophia?" I scream. "She got bit, lost cause, I gotta protect myself too" she says very egotistic like. "she ain't bit, yer jus selfish and cruel" offended a by my words she breaths out heavily and her mouth opens a little "you'd give yer life for a little girl who shouldn't even live on a world like this? who you don't even know?" She asks me getting in my face. I push her back gently "yes, as long as the people I'm leaving her too ain't you" I tell her bitterly and then open my mouth again "ya weren't gonna die, if you went ya could've both been out there without getting harmed" I stomp my foot at the end of the statement and walk to the crying little girl. We eat in silence and then decide to check in. "jus lock the doors and go straight to sleep, don't go around makin a ruckus drawin'em here" I tell the two people in front of me. Go I say to Marcus and I hold on to Kathy's arm. We tell each other sorry and laugh it out, but then I become serious. "Don't you dare fall for Marcus, he was Lindsey's aunts boyfriend, Lindsey was the emo girl" "anyway he beat on his daughter went to jail, he's thirty five" "older than me, don't fall for him" I say a final time before retiring for the night.  
I try to make pancakes in the morning but the lack of butter makes every single one stick to the pan. Sophia finds it funny I can't get the thing out of pan and when she holds her stomach and bends over at my frustration I can't help but laugh as well. I give up cooking and just use the jerky, peaches, honey buns, and dried fruits.  
"I don't know how you can wear those long sleeve shirts" Kathy says leaning over and touching my sleeves pulling them up slightly. I slap her hands and yank them down. "The heat doesn't get to me" I tell her shrugging. "Yeah right, ya sweat like a pig when you lift a finger" she says laughing. Sophia starts to laugh when she sees Kathy laughing and I roll my eyes. "Can we please talk about Sophia and her group on that damn highway" I demand. At the words Sophia stopped laughing and a sad look came over her face. I instantly went into some sort of motherly mode and comforted her. "Honey, I'm gonna find your group and bring ya to ya momma no matter how long it takes". I watched as she looked up at me with her brown eyes and her wide smile. I quickly looked away and sent her upstairs to gather supplies with Kathy. I watched them go upstairs.  
_*****why do you care about that little girl?*****_  
the truth is I don't know. I almost died from taking a bunch if abortion pills when I thought I was pregnant. Turns out I never was in the first place. So these motherly actions are surprising me; I hate kids.  
_*****Now you know not to trust those piss sticks, right?***  
**_I snicker at the thought and see Kathy coming down stairs smiling. I stare at her confused. "she found a brush, wanted to brush out her hair" "also want ya to give'er some pretty clothes to look good fer'er family" I Laugh and make my way upstairs and see Sophia brushing her shoulder length blonde hair. I smile then open my mouth.  
"SOPHIA!". That wasn't me. That was from outside. Sophia drops the brush and looks toward window. She runs past me. I try to grab her but she's too quick and she makes it outside.  
When were outside Kathy and I keep trying to grab her but we can't until she slows down staring at the figure. It's a man with short brown hair, he's slim built, has facial hair on his chin and lip, and Carries a crossbow around his shoulder.  
He reaches tree and looks down at Sophia. A tiny smile comes across his face, but it quickly replaced with a frown. "Gimme the girl" he demands. "Gimme the girl. Uh no" Kathy says mocking him. I sit back and watch this unfold, I'll only step in when needed. "you best be lettin her go" Kathy laughs out loud and makes a very stupid face. She Crosses her eyes, scrunches up her nose, and opens her mouth slightly. "you best be lettin her go" she says in an almost Donald duck voice. Me and Sophia laugh, but quickly stop when we notice a crossbow pointed at Kathy's head. "put it down, now" I say calmly. "Give me the girl".  
I consider this. I kneel down to Sophia and whisper in her ear "you know him, right?" She nods "he can take me to mamma" she smiles broadly and I nod giving Kathy the okay. She reluctantly lets the blonde girl go with the man in front of us. We watch them leave, Sophia talking the whole while. Kathy stepped in front of me "what the fuck?". I shrug "said she knows him". "yeah well we don't" she says angrily. I look at her suddenly worried for the child. "We'll follow them" we both say in unison before going back into the house.


	2. Following Mystery Man

Chapter two  
"Are you sure he went this way?" Kathy asks from behind me.  
"Yeah I'm really sure, you can tell by their footprints they were running".  
I hear panting behind me and turn around. Mark is there out of breath from running. "We gonnna kill'em?" He asks in-between breaths.  
Kathy looks at him and rolls her eyes "no" she answers shaking her head.  
We continue to trek through the woods following the trail Sophia and the man made.  
For knowing Sophia for only a day, Kathy wants to really make sure she's alright and not being raped. I suggested following them because there was something so familiar about the gruff man who took Sophia.  
I notice it's not as hot outside which is weird because I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt. I look up and see the sun going down.  
"Hey guys, the suns goin' down and we should find some trees" I say stopping.  
They both look up to confirm my observation. They both nod and start to look around. "Thank God were restin, I'm exhausted" Marcus says trudging off to a tree. "This feels like the movie wrong turn with all the cannibals" Kathy says. I don't know if that's supposed to be a funny but under the circumstances were in she's not getting any laughs from me.  
After some time Kathy starts whispering to me in the dark. "I don't trust that man" "he was so mean, almost killed me an' you" she continues. I don't feel like talking for some reason so I just tell her "get some rest".  
I'm awoken by a high pitched scream. I react fast and stand up but then fall to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me for a second and it's kinda hard to stand so I lay there coughing and adjusting my eyes. I let out one last groan before slowly standing and rubbing my eyes. I rub my head and stretch out my limbs grabbing my knife.  
What I see I can't believe. Kathy is in her bra and jeans crying over a bitten Mark next to a dead biter. Kathy let's out another scream and I check our surroundings quickly.  
"MARCUS" "NO, PLEASE" "NO, MARCUS" "no". She sounds genuinely sad and she's crying. I've never seen Kathy cry not when we saw her dead mother chewing on her alive sister and her baby brother sitting there like a porcelain doll only making strange noises, kicking and reaching for us with his tiny decaying hands. But she is crying for some strange man.  
"Kathy let's go" I say to her trying to pull her back. She turns, but with a knife and I back up from her holding my own tightly. She goes to the dead biter and plunges the knife into its brain about five times. After she's satisfied Kathy stands and hugs me, she's sniffles and gaps for breaths in between her slowing sobs.  
I let the eighteen year old go and point to Mark's body. She starts to bawl again and I take out my knife, she sticks out her arm stopping me. Kathy moves to him and bends down frowning, in her thick southern accent she says "ya weren' even tha' pretty, or hot, I've dated better".  
I Laugh and then start to silently cry over the loss of our group member. Even though he was annoying and stupid, he protected us and he was important, useful too.  
I hear the sickening sound of a knife being pulled out of a skull and turn around. "Get your shirt on, grab yours and Marks stuff then follow me.  
We start following the trail again and in no time we arrive at a farm. There's tents outside when though there's a barn and huge farm house. Lots of people are out and about, eating breakfast at the most.  
I take a look at the farm house again and I feel like I really know this place. I can't place my finger on it so I just turn my attention back to Kathy. "Wha'do ya wanna do?" I ask her nonchalantly stuffing my hands into my pockets. She seems to be thinking about this, her eyes still trained on the group before us. "Sophia!" She calls out and I smack my head knowing everyone heard Kathy scream the child's name.  
Everyone is starting at us and I badly want to run buy I stand my ground to prove I'm not afraid. I actually am not at all nervous with all the eyes on me, being a cheerleader and all but it's radiating off of Kathy and I feel myself fidgeting a little under the strangers gaze.  
I didn't brush my teeth, I should have though, maybe these people will be disgusted with my stank breath because they have water to brush their teeth. I wonder if they'll let us stay, maybe I'll be able to brush my teeth and not-.  
"Are you deaf?" an angry voice snaps me out of my thoughts and my head shoots up looking into the chocolate eyes of a athletically built man with a buzz cut hair style. "No" I say calmly smiling a little to make him less harsh. It didn't work.  
"Then what are ya doin' here" he practically growls at us. I step back a little afraid he might hit me. I don't know what to say to him because I don't know why we're here.  
"For Sophia, why else would we call out her name?" Kathy says to him crossing her arms and shaking her head.  
"What about Sophia?" he asks, almost as if he's scheming an evil plan.  
"Well we were takin' care of'er till some dumb old redneck came and snatched her up" "we were worried, what else we gonna do but follow them, the man didn' look to trustworthy and he didn' sound too nice" Kathy answers for me and I send her a silent thank you.  
The man send to be processing this and then he calls out for someone to get 'Rick'. I wait and see the man from earlier coming out of a tent. Our eyes meet and his captivate me until he quickly looks away.  
Those eyes are so familiar and I must have the worse memory because I can't remember. The only memory his eyes bring me is a song, I sing it aloud but quietly.  
_**I could it feel from the start**_

_**couldn't stand to be apart**_

_**something 'bout you caught my eye**_

_**something moved me deep inside**_  
Everyone hears me, though. I stop and smile. "Sorry" I tell the people staring at me.  
Eventually, who I assume is 'Rick' comes and asks us of our business here. Kathy repeats her worries of Sophia and 'blue eyes'. She requests to see her but is turned down by the buzz cut guy and like I expected she argues.  
"I can assure she's just fine here and is safe with her mom" Rick says to her in a soothing type of voice.  
"Well I think seeing she will make things much better and easier to believe ya huh?" My friend asks him sarcastically. "Or better yet ya can send that fuck over there here so I can beat his ass for threatening me, then I might forget about Sophia" she says smiling.  
"HEY, CROSSBOW, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS" she screams getting ready to run. I grab her and tell her to stop acting crazy.  
Blue eyes is called over by buzz cut and Kathy and I watch as the two men argue about leading us here to the farm while Rick tries his best to break up the fight with everyone watching.  
I notice a blonde teenager walking over to the stables and everything falls into place. I know this farm and that girl, even if I'm wrong I have to know.  
I run past the men. I have a head start because they're arguing but five seconds later I hear them screaming at me.  
I turn to the left in the direction of the stables and feel wind near my waist. I almost got hit by an arrow. that was to close. "BETH, BETH" I start screaming what I assume the blondes name is.  
Luckily that is Beth my best friends little sister. "Christy?" I hear her ask and I nod my head smiling. She breaks out into a run and when she reaches me we hug and spin slightly in a circle, just enough for me to see all the group members staring intensely at me and Beth.  
"Maggie?" I ask wanting to know if she's alive. A smile spreads across Beth's face while she nods and I squeal with delight.  
I turn facing the house and examine every inch of it. Hershel comes out and I wave at him "Hershel!" He stares at me then looks past me before going into the house. I frown and look at Beth with a quizzical expression; she shrugs but then points to the house. I follow her finger and see my best friend Maggie standing on the porch.  
In an instant she's off the porch and hugging me. I'm six years older than her but after I graduated we kept in touch for another three years and I always was on the farm. But when I went college in California and never came to visit.  
"I haven't seen you since, I don't know" I say like a teenage girl "you're like twenty five" I continue to rant on.  
"Did you do your second year in the nursing school?" Maggie asks later on while were sitting on her porch. I bring up my knees and wrap my arms around them. "No, performing arts school, started acting for freshman year then decided to do music for my sophomore year, then did art, it was my passion for the rest of my junior year" "I did dancing for a side thing, I was already good as you know" I tell her resting my head on my knees and slowly closing my eyes before snapping them open.  
"You're tired, rest up in my room" "remember Lacey?" "my cousin, well she started staying here and her bed is here and you can sleep on it, better yet we can push it close to mines", she says jumping up happily. She pulls me from my comfortable position and drags me into the house.  
"Hey Patricia" I say waving to the blonde woman in the kitchen as we climb the stairs to Maggie's room.  
Upstairs I state at the room and how it's almost divided, half being really girly. I assume this to be Lacey's side and walk over getting in position to push it. Maggie walks to her bed and pushes the bedside table against her bed.  
After at least twenty minutes we get the very heavy bed against the other side of the bedside table. "We're supposed to go to the campfire with Ricks group and meet them but I guess you should sleep" Maggie says to me smiling at our work. I nod tiredly and flop on Lacey's old bed.  
"Where did Lacey go?" I ask stroking the fabric of the flower designed comforter.  
"She left a year ago, I don't know where, daddy just said she left" Maggie explains to me. "I guess you can meet everyone tomorrow, supposedly Carol and Lori are cooking dinner for everyone". I close my eyes and nod, adjusting myself comfortably and drifting off into sleep...  
_** lol...**_

I'm texting in the hall and I bump into someone dropping my stuff "Watch where yur goin" the weird boy who never talks and is always in fights says to me. He walks off leaving me to pick up my stuff, not that I expected him to help but he coulda said sorry. Thankfully some jocks pick them up and I smile and walk away. I start texting again and get caught; now I'm in detention...  
...at detention...  
"Hi" I say to Dixon, he looks at me and doesn't reply then looks back. "The teacher don't care if we talk you know". He still looks forward, it really gets on my nerves and I keep talking "what was the fight about?" he rolls his eyes, his beautiful icy blue eyes. "Are you mute?" now I annoyed him because he starts to write something and he passes it to me it reads 'quit your shit and shut it up' I rip up the note and throw it out then move way, way away from him, I look at his face and he smiles for a second, amused at me being mad. I smile because I made him smile and I don't know why but I wanna talk to him more, wanna look in his eyes, and kiss him. I think that over again and erase the thought from my mind with a 'disgusting' but I know deep down I like him. I don't know why


	3. Late Night Chat

"Snap up from my nightmare. _Nightmare?_ I admit the dream scared me. Like a lot. I shouldn't be dreaming about thing that happened almost 15 years ago.

I stand up and regret it. Nope, I didn't fall from a tree. The memories of what happened earlier flood into my mind and I nod to myself. My eyes haven't adjusted to the dark yet so I sit down on the bed behind me.

Once my eyes adjust I stand up. Walking around I feel against the walls for the light switch. My fingers run across it and I stop flipping it up.

After my eyes adjust to the light I find a candle lantern sitting on the bedside table. There's a candle in there and a lighter next to it and I silently cheer. Now I can walk through the house without turning every light on.

I go to the kitchen and look in the cabinets where I put my food. I take out crackers, 1 honey bun, the last bits of dried fruits, and water.

***_**what a good dinner*****_

I roll my eyes at how true that is even though I was being sarcastic. I arrange the food in my arms with the lantern and begin my journey outside.

I walk over to where I assume they had the fire, and take out the lighter in my pocket. Once the fire is lit I start to slowly eat. Every now and then I look out to the top of the RV where someone is sitting, keeping watch.

When I'm finished I put the honey bun wrapper inside the empty dried fruits bag, place that and the half empty water bottle and crackers on the floor, and walk over to the RV.

"Hey, up there" I whisper to the man before slightly leaning on the side of the RV. He doesn't answer me.

"Hey, up there" I repeat getting annoyed. "Just because we don't know each other doesn't mean we can't talk" I say crossing my arms and praying in my head that he'll look at me.

My prayer worked because he turned around and my eyes were met with icy blue ones. "Blue eyes" I say shaking my head. He turns back around and I sigh.

Desperate for him to talk I stomp over to the front of the RV, just enough for him to be able to see my while body. He glares at me, which I brush off and start flailing my arms and jumping up and down. I bet I look like the biggest retard in the little people still alive in the world. Anyway, I start turning around and singing "la, la, la, la, la, la, la".

"The hell er'you doin'?" "Get the hell out 'a there" he says angrily.

"Now were talkin'" I say sarcastically". "So blue eyes, how about a name?" I say leaning back, expecting to feel the RV.

I stumble backwards and fall hard on my ass and I look up at him to see his shoulders rising and falling. I quickly, while he's distracted, rub my butt. Then I play it off by fake laughing which turns into real laughing. He stops laughing and I hear him slowly catching his breath and I do the same.

Standing I brush myself off and walk back to the side of the RV. I wait for him to start talking. _Nothing._

"Okay how about I go first, I'm Christina" "what about you?" I ask him politely. _Nothing._

"Okay how about I tell ya my whole life story for one simple thing: your name" "okay s-"

"I ain't interested in learning' bout ya, at all" he says cutting me off.

I ignore him and start speaking again "okay SO" I begin "I'm Christina Anderson an-"

"What?" he cuts me off again jumping from his sitting position. I look at him questioningly and repeat myself but break it up into syllables "Chri-sti-na An-der-son".

"Yeah I know what you said. I ain't dumb" he replies again with that angry tone of voice.

"Never said ya were" "and why are ya actin' so shocked, it's just a damn name" I teased laughing quietly. _Nothing. Again._

"Okay, I was a straight A student, I lived in north Georgia, was a cheerleader, student body president, national honor society, I was the popular girl, ya know 'the girl who every guy wants and every girl wants to be or whatever" I let him take this in and wait for his reply._ Nothing._

_*****lost cause, Christina*****_

I agree with myself and walk away picking up my things and stomp out the fire before entering the house to get some sleep.

**Daryl P.O.V **

**Daryl didn't know why but that girl was really getting to him. Not in an angry way but in a star struck kind of way, she wouldn't leave him alone and she wasn't afraid of him like most people in the group still were. He was angry that he was feeling that way. Angry, she was even on his mind when he only said four sentences to her.**

**But then she said that name: Christina Anderson. He couldn't help himself but to jump up in surprise. Who would have thought that the blonde cheerleader who was so worried about breaking a nail and the hottest trends would survive the zombie apocalypse. But she told him all about her teenage years and he knew. It was her. His Christina. Daryl couldn't help but wonder how she survived the zombie apocalypse **

**Daryl remembered when he tried to take her out hunting. He had tried to get her to use a compound bow but she complained it looked too "difficult" and "weird". Daryl explained to her that it was easier to use then a Recurve but she refused to use one. **

**Christina bought a pink Recurve bow with butterflies on it. She squealed when they bought it and studied every inch of it saying "I can't wait to use this". She asked Daryl to show her how to use it and he did even though he felt silly with a pink bow. When it was Christina's turn to try she didn't do it right, even though daryl explained how, and quit her first try. The whole time Daryl hunted she sat in the tree her and Daryl would meet up at when they were teenagers and sang songs.**

**She didn't mention dating Daryl and he didn't feel sad about that at all. She forgot him and he was happy because then she wouldn't remember their last fight. She wouldn't remember he broke her heart, ignored her calls, and shut her out.**

_****maybe we could start over****_

**Daryl shushed that part of his brain and tried to focus on keeping watch.**

**He looked at the spot she was standing in and then quickly back to the field. She was standing there too, doing a stupid little dance. He thought she looked like a complete and total idiot when she did that. But she smiled and he thought she looked beautifully stupid. Then she fell on her ass and she went back to looking like an idiot. He didn't know if she knew he saw her rub her butt when she stood but he knew she saw him laughing so she started to laugh. Again, she was beautifully stupid.**

"**Daryl" he heard a sleepy voice behind him. He jumped a little and turned.**_** Glenn.**_

"**It's my turn to keep watch" he says while yawning. Daryl was about to refuse and stay up there all day but stopped himself and handed the binoculars to Glenn nodding as he went down the ladder.**

**In his tent Daryl got undressed and lay down on his cot. **

_**That night he dreamed about her and that pink bow.**_

"_You should teach me how to use that crossbow" Christina implied, too scared to directly ask Daryl to use his most prized possession. _

"_Or I could teach ya how to use a compound bow" Daryl replied taking a sip of his beer. He was surprised she even wanted to do something athletic._

_Christina reached over and took the beer out of his hand and took a sip._

"_The hell, woman" he says snatching it back, "okay, let's get one tomorrow" she tells him, not fazed by his angry tone of voice. _

_Daryl almost choked. Did she just say yes?_

_The only thing athletic or sporty he's ever seen her do is do flips and stuff cheerleaders do. Never, since he first recognized her when they were in elementary school, had he ever seen her touch anything to do with sports._

"_Ya sure?" he asks and she nods before looking at the door where she heard a jingle._

_Merle walks in and she rolls her eyes. "Hey, sugar tits" he says nodding at her and Daryl._

"_Hey, fuck monkey" she says with a fake light tone of voice as if she was happy to see him._

_It took time for Merle to warm up to the woman always in his house around his brother, who he tried to convince that Christina just felt sorry for him and was using Daryl. She was two years younger than him at 16 when they started officially dating even though her parents didn't approve and neither did Merle. It took him 5 out of the seven years for him to start liking her and even though they were trying to kill each other, like before, they still weren't the greatest of friends. As you can see from the way they address each other. But Daryl would take name calling over what they used to do before: chasing each other with knives or guns._

_Christina gets up and walks up the steps to Daryl's room leaving the two brothers' alone._

"_Why are ya always tryin to fight with'er Merle?" Daryl asks his older brother who just sat down on the couch with his own beer._

"_Hey, she started it" Merle replies putting his hands up._

"_Fuck yeah I did!" Christina yells from up the stairs causing both men to snap their head in the direction of the steps._

"_She got some good hearing boy, I'll give her that" Merle says tilting his beer a little towards the steps._

"_Daryl, get your redneck ass up here I got something to show you"_

_Daryl was up in an instant; he knew exactly what that meant. Merle watched his brother high tail it upstairs and scoffed not really knowing what Christina meant just thinking his brother would come at the girls beckoning call._

"_Ooh look" Christina says running over to a crossbow. It was a Stryker Strikezone 380. "This is nicer than yours" she tells Daryl._

_He rolls his eyes and grabs her arm leading her to the compound bows. Once there he grabs any one and shows it to the blonde woman next to him._

_She looks it up and down and then looks at Daryl before bursting out laughing. "What the hell is this?" she asks him in between laughs._

"_A compound bow" he answers confused at why she's laughing. She stops laughing and looks towards the Recurve bows._

_She walks over there and grabs the first one she sees and walks back. "This is a bow and arrow" "that" she points to the bow in Daryl's hand "is a death trap" "I mean it has a wheel and like five different strings, I can't use that"_

"_But this has enough power to take down an elephant, the pull is easier than Recurve an' it has a pulley system"_

_Christina shrugs and stubbornly says "nope, I'm using this one and that's that"_

_Daryl shrugs and puts the compound bow away before walking over to where Christina was now standing. She pulls out a Recurve bow set that comes with a pink Recurve bow with baby blue and purple butterflies on the limbs and riser, a baby blue soft take-down bag, and blue, pink, and purple arrows. To be honest Daryl thought it was kind of tacky but Christina absolutely loved the set._

"_This one" she tells him with a wide smile. He smiled back at her, only not as wide as hers. He was happy she was getting into the stuff he was into and he got a prize for agreeing to teach her last night-or that was what he thought it was for- but then again Christina was never the one to go one week without sex. Maybe it was because she was young or she just loved Daryl that much; she sure acted like it._

"_Okay show me how" Christina tells Daryl handing him the bow she bought. He reluctantly takes it from her. "What?" she asks pushing the bow further towards his hands._

"_It's pink an' has butterflies on it" he mumbles but she heard him loud and clear. "Oh you're too much of a manly man to touch something pink?" she says with a fake sympathetic look on her face._

_He snatches the bow from her and begins to explain "you can't hold this long you gotta aim and let it go. S'why I wanted ya to have a compound bow you could hold the string longer and you don't have to use so much strength because it has a pulley system" _

"_Yadda, yadda, yadda. I was not usin' that death trap just shoot"_

_Daryl did as he was told and shot three times hitting the tree with all three in a perfect row and explaining how to use the bow as he did. "Easy" Christina says coolly and snatches the bow out of Daryl's hand and focusing on a closer tree. She lets out a long breath and pulls back the string. _

"_Fuck!" Christina yells drops the bow. "I tol' ya not ta hold the string fer too long" Daryl yells at her coming to inspect her hand. She did the exact opposite of what Daryl told her to do and help the string for too long and it flew forward peeling off some skin from her finger._

"_Well I don't care! I quit!" she yells back at him. Daryl wasn't going to argue with her, he just bent down picked up the bow and unstrung it. "Put this stuff away he tells her firmly before putting the bow in her hands and walking to retrieve the arrows._

_Later that day Daryl was hunting while Christina sat in what she called 'their tree' because they used to meet up there when they were teens. In a beautiful voice she would sing, just loud enough for him to hear her when he ventured out to follow some tracks. She always sang the song fast but sweet and energetic like Christina Aguilera. She told Daryl that the song reminded her of him._

_**I could feel it from the start**_

_**Couldn't stand to be apart**_

_**Something 'bout you caught my eye**_

_**Something moved me deep inside**__**  
**__**I don't know what you did boy but you had it**_

_**And I've been hooked ever since**__**  
**__**I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends. Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense. That every time I see you everything starts making sense**_

_**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon**_

_**You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man, it's true**_

_**Ain't no other man but you**__**  
**__**Never thought I'd be alright, no, no, no**_

'_**Til you came and changed my life, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah**_

_**You're the light that I needed**__**  
**__**you got what I want boy and I want it**_

_**So keep on givin' it up**__**  
**__**So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends**_

_**And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense**_

'_**Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon**_

_**You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man, it's true**_

_**Ain't no other man but you**__A__**in't no other, ain't, ain't no other other**_

_**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover**_

_**Ain't no other, I-I-I need any other**_

_**Ain't no other man but you**__**  
**__**You are there when I'm a mess**_

_**Talk me down from every ledge**_

_**Give me strength, boy you're the best**_

_**You're the only one who's ever passed every test**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon**_

_**You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man, it's true**_

_**Ain't no other man but you**_

_**And now I'm telling you**_

_**Said ain't no other man but you!**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon**_

_**You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man, it's true**_

_**Ain't no other man but you**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Christina, breakfast is ready" I hear Maggie's voice and feel her shaking me. Slowly opening my eyes I swat away her hand and sit up. "I'm not hungry" I say sleepily.

"You didn't eat last night and you can meet some people now" she says trying to coax me out of the bed.

"I did eat last night. I'm full because I ate like 4 hours ago" I say lying back down.

"Fine, but you have to get up soon. You could help the other group with stuff or do something useful with yourself" she says before leaving. I laugh and get comfortable before falling asleep.

**Daryl P.O.V**

"**Crossbow" Daryl heard a voice from behind him and turned.**

**The redhead from Christina's group was standing there staring at him with her hands on her hips. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, she had on the shortest shorts ever, a white tank top, and sandals but it seemed she was sweating on every part of her body.**

"**We should make friends" she tells him coming around to stand in front of him. "Or at least acquaintances".**

**Daryl kept his eyes on the arrow he was working on and didn't say anything. He hoped she would take that as a sign he didn't want to talk but she just sat there and didn't say a word which was fine with Daryl since she wasn't saying anything.**

**After a couple of minutes it seemed like she was making annoying noises just to piss him off. Kathy would sigh very loud or hum off pitch to a song. Daryl couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Th'hell do ya want from me" he asks her angrily glaring at the young woman.**

**Kathy didn't answer just stood up and walked away much to Daryl's pleasure. No one bothered him and when he was finished with making new arrows he let Rick know he was leaving and ventured off into the woods.**

Someone is jumping on the bed next to me. And there very wet. My eyes snap open and I shoot up from my position bumping heads with a very sweaty Kathy.

"Yuck!" I yell wiping my forehead. "Hey it's hot outside" she says defensively. I push her off the bed and stand up.

"You should change from that into I tank top, its way to hot outside. I wasn't even doing anything and I'm drenched" she informs me prying her shirt from her sweaty stomach.

I shake my head and stretch. "I'm good" I say moving past her. I go out the door and down the steps.

Maggie is in the living room drinking water. She to is sweaty and wearing a tank top with shorts. "Are those mine?" I ask her when I realized the shorts look exactly like the pair I had lost. She turns around and nods before pointing to my shirt.

"Are you tryin' to have heatstroke? It's almost 1000 degrees out and you're wearing' a dark green long sleeve shirt"

I look at my shirt and shrug. "The heat doesn't get to me" I say using the same excuse I used for Kathy. Before she can say anything else I walk outside. As soon as I'm outside I feel sweat drip down my face and I can barely move. Everyone is wearing tank tops or t-shirts and is sitting around doing nothing.

A woman with choppy gray hair walks up to me and smiles. "Are you Christina?" I look down at her wondering how she knew my name but I still nod.

"I'm Carol, Sophia's mom, she told me about you and I just want to say thanks"

"It was no problem any one would have did it"

"She told me about you carrying her and promising her you'll find me and feeding her. You didn't need to do that, you chose to" a woman with brown hair calls her name and she turns around for a second before turning back to me "well I gotta go. I'll see you later". She turns around and walks away from me.

I've been standing on the porch this whole time not moving anything but my mouth but my clothes are stuck to my body and I swear my ass is sweating. I can't stand the heat and I run inside the house grab my things and go into the bathroom

I remove the sweat covered clothes and look in the mirror. I begin to take out my hair when I notice the tattoo on my left breast.

_Daryl Dixon_

My eyes widened and I turned around. Yup it was there the other tattoo was there.

_*****I can't believe you got a tattoo on your ass*****_

I'm not the girl that gets tattoos all over her body probably one or two at most. I was drunk when I got it after me and Daryl broke up. Ten tattoos in three nights. I still can't believe to this day I got a crossbow on my ass. Or his name on my breast. When guys saw them it was like playing twenty one questions. I quickly look over every tattoo on my body.

Some are reasonable. I have music notes shaped in a heart on my left shoulder blade, a fairy sitting down facing sideways with magic dust coming out of her finger that has my name on top, the poison apple on my left upper arm, and the star on the back of my neck. Most probably have something to do with Daryl. The crossbow, his name, a heart with an arrow going through, CA+DD, two lovebirds on my lower leg, and a big one of a dagger going through a heart half on my waist half on the side of my stomach.

Yeah I know. Stupid.

I put down my hair covering the tattoo and get in the shower.

Daryl P.O.V

**Daryl had caught 3 squirrels and two rabbits before he decided to head back to the farm. His body was on fire. It had to be about 100 degrees out and he needed to get back to camp. **

**Daryl was walking through the woods when he spotted a deer near the rocky water down the ridge. He could probably carry it up the ridge and back to the farm even though it would make it harder to walk through the heat. He decided to go for it.**

**He started walking forward trying to get a good shot. A snake jumped out at him and he stumbled backwards falling down the tree covered ridge and hit the shallow rocky water.**

The shirt I'm wearing doesn't rise when lift up my arms so that's good and I won't be sweating so much because it has short sleeves. The only tattoos showing is the heart with a arrow and the tattoo on my wrist. The CA+DD I can cover with 8 hair ties but the love birds and heart will have to show. Even though no one will probably guess Daryl and I are together from those

Downstairs Patricia, Beth, Carol, and the dark haired woman are cooking and Maggie is setting the table. I go to her because she's seen my tattoos before. She's talking to Hershel about letting the other group cook in their kitchen. I desperately need Daryl to be here so I can talk to him.

_*****why?*****_

I ask myself that question but decide not to think about it.

The father and daughter start to talk about 'Glenn, the Asian boy' who I failed to notice. I walk out of the dining room so they have privacy and go outside for a while. I take a walk passing everyone's tent and saying hi to people I don't know. I see the Asian boy come out from a RV and I see why Maggie likes him. I'm just passing when the woman on top of the RV yells "walker".

I keep walking past the RV while there is a commotion from the other group. The men run past me and Rick says to stay there, which I completely ignore and continue on my walk. A few seconds after the men I'm over the fence. I walk faster as the biter becomes more visible. I break out into a run and I'm right behind the men when Rick pulls his gun on Daryl.

_*****biter Daryl*****_

I correct myself trying to show no emotion. I'm pretty sure Rick was about to shoot when Daryl spoke "that's the third time you pointed that thing at my head, you gonna pull the trigger or what?" I resist the urge to hug him and stand there staring at him as Rick lowers his gun. But Daryl gets shot anyway.

I gasp and run to the man lying on the floor with Rick close behind me. He looks surprised that I reacted first but goes with it. He got grazed and that show me there is a god left in this world.

Rick and I help him stand and I hand his arm over to 'buzz cut' realizing how heavy he is.

"I was kidding" he says just before passing out. I roll my eyes at his statement and grab his crossbow from off the ground. The blonde woman and the old man come running and the woman starts to scream If Daryl was dead.

I'm pretty sure she shot him because she had the only gun at camp. "Look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears" Glenn points out. That's not the first time I saw Daryl wearing animal body parts because he used to wear teeth and I don't see the big deal but Rick still snatches it from his neck and shoves it into his shirt pocket "let's keep that to ourselves".

"Christina you want to help me with him?" Hershel asks me when the men carrying Daryl pass him.

"Why?" I ask surprised

"You went to college for a cardiologist's degree and I figured you could help" he says "you know more about this stuff than me"

I laugh and nod my head before saying "Hershel you've had more practice then me I got that degree what 4 years ago"

Hershel and I examine his wound then begin to wipe them. I purposely start on his head wound and let Hershel clean where the arrow punctured him. It looks Daryl got fried because his skin is so dirty it's black. He needs a bath and I knew exactly who Hershel would pin it on. _Me_.

"Christina I'm gonna start the bath for him would you?" he motions towards Daryl who's eyes widen. I nod reluctantly and try to be a grown up about this.

Once Hershel is gone I turn to Daryl "let's be grown up about this and try to pretend this is old times and I'm not a total stranger taking off your pants" "I won't even look you unbutton them then put this towel over and hold it there as I pull down the pants" I breath out nervously.

"Just like old times, just like old times" I continue to repeat.

"What old times?" Daryl asks and I roll my eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Hershel asked me because I told him about you before" I tell him.

I hold the rag to his temple and look at his face. He tells me when he's ready and I let him take over the position of holding the rag. Standing I grab the towel and place it over his hips and with his other hand he holds it in place. I go to his feet and pull them down slowly.

Once there off I ask if he has underwear on in which he says no.

"Great, just great" I say shaking my head

"Hey, just like old times remember?"

I raise my eyebrows and walk over to him "old times were different" I mutter but he heard me. "How?"

"Me and you were different" I say ending the conversation. I hold the rag again and he stands wrapping the towel around him as I look straight at his temple. Slowly we walk to the bath and I help him inside.

"Sit down and hold that towel in place" I order him even though he's in the water that is quickly turning black. He can take the towel off because the black water is hiding my view.

I bend over and hand him the rag "I'm not doin' it" I say. He's takes it and then points at my chest "what's that'?"

I look down at what he's pointing at. My shirt went down a little just enough for you to see the 'Dary' on my breast.

My eyes widen and I stand up and walk out.

I look at the woman of the other group. I saw the dark haired woman kissing Rick so that's a no. I don't think Daryl wants the woman that just shot him to do it. That only leaves Carol.

I walk up to the woman setting up the table. "Carol, would you mind helping Daryl in the bathroom? I can't do it"

She and the dark haired woman share a look I don't understand and then she nods. "Thanks" I smile wide and take the dishes out of her hand.

"Hi" the other woman says to me smiling. "I'm, Lori" I nod at her "I'm Christina"

"I know Kathy told everyone about you as did Sophia"

I laugh "I only know six of you by name but you all know me" I say smiling. She laughs as well and we finish setting the table.

At dinner I tell everyone more about myself and they tell me about them. We mostly eat in silence the rest of the meal and then everyone retires to their tents. Carol goes upstairs and gives Daryl his food and when she walks out I go inside.

"Don't say anything" I tell Daryl as I walk in. he just shrugs and continues to eat. I stay in there with him until he was asleep. When he was I crept over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then I leave.

_I decided that Daryl should get shot instead of Christina. My favorite part was the ending because eit ended this 15 page chapter on Microsoft word and she kissed him. I could never imagine tattoos on Candice swanepoel who I said Christina's looks are based off but still. Anyway I made a collage and I'm gonna put it as the image in a few seconds. And i deleted the oher chapters so it can alert you for a new chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for like years. It's been four weeks right? I know I don't have 2 explain but I think I should for all my faithful's. You guys know I only update on weekends because school and crap so the first week I was at my cousins and didn't even think about writing. Second week, studying for finals . Third week: Norman Reedus Movie marathon; I'm weird and a very big fan since 9. Fourth week Microsoft word was not working it just kept shutting down five second after putting it on. Yeah, but since I'm not doing Randall this should be over quick and we'll go into a short winter….. Then season three. Then I'm going to work on my 2 other stories which are close to the season two beginning. Summer please come!

P.S writing this while jamming out to Evanescence and Three Days Grace.

Emmy

**Daryl P.O.V **

**I didn't know she remembered me. Why would she keep it a secret? Why not slap me like she would've done? **

**I wondered how much Christina had changed. I don't know her anymore. My Christina would've slapped me so hard my head would've traveled the whole earth and came back. She would've been all over me when she was taking my pants off.**

**In the middle of my bath she left. All because of the tattoo that obviously said my name. Yeah, she also changed her opinion on tattoos. She hated them. Always hated that they were permanent and stayed with you forever and people will judge you by them. She hated the ones on my back. She loved my scars though. She said, "I hate how you got them but love how they make you look bad ass."**

**But anyway, as I lay in the black bath water, now alone in the bathroom. I thought about the tattoo. Until Carol interrupted my thoughts by busting into the room.**

"**Christina said she needed me to finish you off- I m-mean help you finish your bath. So we should drain this black water and get you a fresh rag," she said picking up the wet rag I used to cover myself. I was very uncomfortable with Carol being there and readjusted myself underneath the water. But, much too both our embarrassment she noticed. I started to blush. I hid it with anger.**

"**what th'hell are ya doin' in here," I snarled at her.**

**She jumped back and dropped the rag. "sorry. Christina just needed my help. So do you."**

"**no. I don't."**

"**let me just drain the water."**

"**NO! I don' need yer help."**

"**okay," she squeaked. I instantly felt bad. But I wasn't gonna end my front. Carol left the bathroom and I reached my arm up and grabbed a rag off the towel rack. Then I placed it on the edge of the tub and struggled to drain the water. I successfully did it without tearing my stitches and then filled the tub with new water.**

**after I finished bathing I struggled to get up. Outside of the tub, I dried with a new towel and struggled to get dressed. Even though I didn't see it, Carol had brought new clothes for me.**

**I got back into bed and remembered the dinner that the woman were cooking for everyone. Obviously no one was going to bring me food so I closed my eyes. I figured I might as well just sleep so I'm rested for tomorrow.**

**Carol came in with a plate. It was filled with food and my stomach growled. I just wanted to snatch it out her hand and scarf it down. **

"**you don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean it and I shouldn't have been prying." **

**I nod and take my plate and sit up. She leans down and places a kiss on my cheek. "That was more for me than you," she said quickly and ran out.**

**Instead of giving her a piece of my mind, I just eat.**

**I'm lying in bed when someone walks in. "don't say anything," Christina's voice stops me from yelling. I watch her walk to the chair across from the bed and sit down. I eye her suspiciously.**

**She's still sitting there when I finally start to doze off. Movement keeps me from falling asleep and I look up with my eyes barely slits. All I see is Christina's silhouette come over to me then bend down. I stop breathing and tense up. She kisses me. I resist the urge to kiss her back. Then she leaves.**

**That kiss gave me energy and I just sit there.**

**She kissed me. Just like that.**

**She kissed me. Then left. Just like that.**

**She kissed me. The left. She left me wanting more. Just like that.**

Guys out of all the people reading. (yes I can see) it's hard to believe that no one has anything good or bad to say. I'd really love some reviews. I'm going to start replying to them if I get any. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy father's day! Well I just got back from my day with dad. I took him to Cracker Barrel for breakfast then he opened his gifts; a card, a Knicks snapback and Giants slippers (*Were New York people) I bought it all. Now he's watching TV so I decided to update this story after playing two hours of Sims. Jamming to Three Days Grace and Paramore…..**

***We moved from Puerto Rico when I was 7. My dad is not Puerto Rican.**

**Mrskaz453: I think Carol was so stalkerish in season2, always lingering near Daryl. **_**Everywhere**_**. I can't wait for Christina to find out that people want her man. She's a fighter and she'll definitely kick ass for Daryl… yeah, Kathy is like that. I'm going to develop he character more. I just realized she has a thing for older men. I will definitely put more Christina/Daryl. This chapter actually is going to uncover their past a little and more about Christina.**

**Shadowhunter89: yes! That's what I wanted you to think. I made Carol a little forward in that chapter and Daryl was pissed at Christina, not her. He did not want Carol there and Christina did send her there. She really should backup. Hopefully Lori will tell her that during their gossip sessions.**

**Emmy.**

Before I went to college I was a barmaid who sometimes had to dance in those revealing outfits. In high school I was head cheerleader. In college I was a varsity cheerleader. As a child I went into beauty pageants, did gymnastics, and ice skated. I was never a nervous person and I never blushed. I wore skimpy outfits in front of strangers but never blushed or stammered over words or even messed up. I was the average too confident, conceded popular girl. Yet in front of two of my greatest friends I am blushing, stuttering, and fidgeting.

"YOU were with Daryl half the friggin' night," Kathy yelled at me as I entered the room. I shushed her and rolled my eyes.

"I was just making sure he didn't rip his stitches," I lied and started to speed walk to my bed. I almost tripped and Maggie gasped.

"Kathy, Christina just tripped. Ever see that before?" the redhead shook her head in response. She didn't crack a smile like Maggie, just sat there looking pissed.

"Oh shut up Maggie," I say, throwing a pillow towards her head.

"Give us the details."

"Yeah! What happened," Kathy yells again. Maggie hushes her than lays on her stomach and rests he head in her hands.

"What are we 16 year olds talking about losing our virginity?" I say, referring to Maggie's goofy smile and legs swinging in the air.

"Tell me. Are you getting back together with him?" Maggie asks. Kathy blinks twice then her mouth drops open.

"You were together before," she states, more than asks.

"Yup," Maggie answers her non-question.

"But not anymore?"

"Nope," Maggie continues to explain, much to my displeasure. "So Chris. Tell us what happened."

"N-nothing!"

Maggie gasps again. "Christina just stuttered!" Kathy flips her hair back and starts to clean he nails. "She's in love."

"Yup! She is. Christina and Daryl love each other."

"n-no I-I don't! I fell asleep in there. I didn't mean to stay I just sat down in the chair and got sleepy all of a sudden," I lie again.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Maggie teases like a kid.

"Wow. Where's my bunny slippers cherry pj's," I say, rolling my eyes.

"C'mon Kathy sing with me. Christina and Daryl sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

With the two singing that song, the blush I've been able to keep under control, spreads on my face. I bring my hands to my cheeks and feel the hotness.

Daryl and I did exactly that. Me sneaking away from my parents and him, his dad. We'd meet in the woods and climb the tree that overlooked the edge of the mountain and talk. Talking lead to kissing. Kissing lead to climbing down and doing some things. My mind flashed back to the first time we even decided to make that our tree.

_I had been sitting over the edge of the mountain drawing pictures of me and Daryl. He had warmed up to me and we were friends._

_A crossbow bolt flying past me caught my attention and I looked up. It hit a squirrel. I almost threw up. I quickly turned around and covered my mouth. Daryl's draw rang threw my ears and I got over my disgust and fixed my blond hair._

_He walked past me and to the squirrel. I studied his muscles. I told him he should be a jock for our school with his muscles. But he hates the jocks and populars. Except me._

"_Hi," I said with a big smile on my face. He nods towards me. I watch him remove the bolt and clean it then tie the squirrel to the rest he shot._

_After he finishes he comes and sits next to me. Or a good yard stick away. I look down._

"_Would you jump with me," I ask him_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not gonna commit suicide."_

"_Jump into the water, idiot. Maleena's done it. I wanna do it. But not alone," I explain and move closer to him._

"_That's stupid."_

"_No. it's not."_

"_How are ya gonna get back up?"_

"_Through the cave." Were so close our fingertips are touching. I resist the urge to grab his hand._

"_What cave?"_

"_The one that leads to the river back there," I nod toward the woods._

"_Please, Daryl."_

"_Fine."_

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" I jump up and grab my notebook I abandoned. "Meet me here at eleven at night," I yell as I run off._

The next chapter will be continuing the memory. I have to go. Review please and I'll respond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating but last week I bought the twilight books and started reading them (yeah I know you're like, She never read twilight!) I kind of judged the book by its cover or movie and thought it looked stupid. But anyway, I finished the books (including midnight sun) in three days then bought the movies and watched them in two. So now I am eating, sleeping, and breathing twilight. I cried when Seth and Leah died in Alice's vision (plus jasper and Carlisle) (and I threw up during the birth scene). This thing happens to me where after I read or watch a movie that's good I start talking to the characters in my head and making references to it every five seconds. It happens with the walking dead. Yeah, I'm crazy. Plus I said a vampire spell that is making me grow fangs, have a craving for blood, sick after eating food, faster, smell and see better, stronger, and I feel no pain(except for fire) and not be able to sleep at night only in daytime (I love the taste of blood, before and after). So I'm writing this at 1:55 am because I woke up at 4:30 today, since I went to bed at 5:00 because it was light outside and played Sims and different computer games and candy crush while listening to music. Did you guys know that Robert Pattinson sing the song that plays when Edward is sucking the venom out of Bella. He has an amazing voice! The song is called 'let me sign' and the full version is on metro lyrics. I'm actually writing this while watching on of my favorite of all time. Grease! **_**Look at me I'm Sandra Dee lousy with virginity**_**….. (Yes I know the songs by heart)**

I was snapped out of my vivid memory by Maggie's mocking voice. She continued on with her childish rants alone since Kathy had stopped and went into deep thought. I decided I had, had enough and I grabbed the pillow sitting at the head of the bed and flung it at her mouth.

She fell back, surprised, and then got up and threw it back at me angrily.

"That was so unnecessary, Christina," she said and crossed her arms.

"Well than shut up," I said through my teeth. I turned out the light and lied in bed hoping to continue my memory as a dream.

"Well I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You of all people in love with rednecks," she said, lying down as well.

"One redneck," I corrected not thinking about what I just said. When I did realize, I knew she set me up and was hoping for that answer.

She laughed and apologized. "Here, you might need this to sleep so you can dream about Daryl." She lightly tossed the pillow at me and it fell on my face.

"Shut up Maggie!" I yelled quietly and took the pillow off my face and put my head over it. "Goodnight."

She replied with a hum and I quickly tried to continue the memory as a dream.

_The run to my house was long because we did not live near the woods or mountains like Daryl did. We lived in a more refined neighborhood. Everyone owned their houses and had garages with pools and decks. _

_We had one of those houses. It was baby blue. When you first saw it there was a path that stopped at three steps you go up to get on the porch, which had a porch swing on one corner side and a card table on the other. My mom had a garden of roses in the corner in front of the gate that I was currently walking in through._

_I ran to the door and unlocked it. I looked to my right at the cable box to see it was only seven. I was planning on running straight up the stairs and prepping myself but my mom, who was in the kitchen, looked through the little window thingy and started talking to me._

"_Hey, honey, what are you up to?" my mom had no southern accent even though she lived in Georgia all her life. She usually traveled a lot because she was some type of real estate agent that sold houses in different states. She was very classy and the usual perfect mom. She would be to me if she just left me alone, every teenagers dream._

"_Nothing. Gonna go shower and all that jazz," I said smiling, hoping she would leave me alone._

"_Dinner is at eight. We're having spaghetti and garlic bread."_

"_Yum."_

"_Can you please tell that to your brother? I refuse to speak to him after the thing."_

_The thing was something my mom never talked about and never let anyone else talk about. My brother C.J was caught smoking weed on his room and my mom seized speaking to him, stating, "You will not embarrass this family and until you apologize to me and start acting like an Anderson, I will not speak to you or even acknowledge you in this house." So I'm my mother's messenger girl._

"_Sure, mom. You know C.J's my favorite person in the world," I said sarcastically, walking to the through the kitchen and dining room to the door of the garage._

_I knocked, automatically knowing the door was locked. My brother opened the door, automatically knowing it was me. I think C.J got a good deal. He doesn't apologize mom doesn't bother him; heaven. I closed the door and looked at my brother. As usual he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt and his x-box was on pause from _modern warfare_ or _black ops_, I wasn't sure. _

_My brother flopped on his air mattress; he refused to sleep on a bed frame and my mom didn't want a bed on the garage floor. _

"_What do ya want, Chris?" he asked, using the nickname that he knows I hate. I hate having a nickname that was my fathers and brothers name._

_I repeated to him what mom told me._

"_Well tell your mother I already ate."_

_I nodded desperate, for the first time, to escape my brother._

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked, noticing my unusual behavior._

"_Just eager to get to my room," I lied and stood, hoping to make my getaway._

"_C'mon sis, play a little black ops with me. We can play zombies." This was something we always did, play his x-box together. When we played the war games, we usually played zombies or the two on two. He always won me because he was better and I usually moved the camera all around on accident and he shot me, but I had good aim when it came to zombies._

"_Or we can even play NBA or Mortal Kombat," he pleaded with me._

_I thought about it. It was seven. Daryl and I would meet at eleven. A couple of hours of kicking my brother's butt at Mortal Kombat wouldn't hurt._

"_Fine, Mortal Kombat it is," I said smiling._

"_Let the games begin."_

_It was easy beating my brother; he picks the same characters all the time. I know every characters moves and I can play all of them. I chose Sonya Blade and Katana while he stuck with his usual Quan Chi and Noob. After beating him a few times, I switched to Stryker and Scorpion and beat him even more before switching again to Mileena and Jade. I beat him some more until he gave up._

"_Awww, I didn't even get to play Freddy Krueger and Scarlett," I joked handing him my remote._

"_You're a cheater. Wanna play black ops?"_

"_No you're a screen looker."_

"_It's the radar, maybe if you looked at it you would know where I was."_

"_No thanks. What time is it?"_

"_9:00."_

"_Wonder why mom didn't get me for dinner."_

"_You know why. You're in here"_

_I nodded and stood up, heading for the door. "Good luck," C.J called as I walked out._

_I smiled and shut his room door. The kitchen and dining room was empty and two covered plates sat on the table. I put them away and ran upstairs. I had enough time to shower, brush my teeth, hair, get dressed, say goodnight to my mom, and make her think I was sleep._

_My parent's room was downstairs across from my mom and dad's office which used to be C.J's room. They had their own bathroom which my brother used occasionally. _

_My room was upstairs across from the game room, which had my desk, the flat screen, the Wii, the Kinect, a couch and big space. My fathers and mothers winter closet was in there since their summer stuff were downstairs at the moment._

_I also had my own bathroom but everyone used it if the downstairs one was occupied. I went straight for my room. _

_My room was huge and I had two closets and they both had French doors on them. One was a winter closet and the other a summer. The winter held surfboards, roller skates, snowboards, travel stuff, and more sport things I failed to do. The summer closet has a tiny door in a corner you could crawl through hidden by shoes, that was a tunnel leading into the game room for an emergency. I had a canopy bed across from my flat screen on the wall that was right next to my door. My left bedside table had an alarm clock on it and in the dresser were pens and notebooks. The right one had batteries and remotes. Next to my summer closet was a vanity and next to that was a 3 drawer dresser holding underwear, and socks. On the other side of the desk was my laptop and radio. My walls were filled with pictures of celebrities I loved. There was a door that led people into the 'pageant room', which held my pageant dresses, flippers, extensions, sashes, crowns, and trophy's. Right next to it was pile of stuffed animals._

_I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV which. My VCR was on and connected to the TV, playing grease. I smiled as kaniky said that famous line, "you're cruisin' for a bruisin'." I knew every word by heart and as I searched for my toiletries I said all the words at the exact time they were said._

_My favorite character, Rizzo, just started singing _Sandra Dee___when I finally picked out a bikini. It really wasn't a bikini because the bottoms were lace shorts but the top was a bikini top._

"_Keep your filthy paws off my silky draws!" I sang as went to grab boxers and a t-shirt. "Would you pull that crap with Annett?" I kicked my stuffed giraffe for emphasis and got my pajamas out of the drawers._

"_Elvis, Elvis, leave me be, keep that pelvis far from me!" I sang as I walked out the door._

_I took an hour shower. When I got out, I went to my room and rewinded the movie till it finally got to _hopelessly devoted to you._ I sang along with sandy while I brushed my knots out till I could run my fingers through my hair smoothly._

"_It could be greased lightning," I said as I pulled on my shorts. I jumped on my bed as Danny jumped on the car while I tried to try the bikini in the back. I jumped off the bed as Danny did as it tied it completely._

_My mom yelled my name and I yelled sorry back but didn't stop dancing. I was fully dressed when the song ended and I flopped on my bed. _

_My clock read _10:30.

_*****Thirty more minutes*****_

_I said to myself excitedly. I laughed as I watched Danny failed at sports. I decided to tell my mom I was going to bed. when we said "I love you" I ran back upstairs to see _beauty school dropout _starting_ _I watched the movie for the next ten minutes then I got up and brushed my teeth and gargled then grabbed my flashlight._

_Creeping down the steps, I slid quietly outside the door and locked it behind me. The night wind was a little chilling as I stepped out, still in my boxers and t-shirt._

_I ran the way to the cliff but stopped and left the flashlight next to the cave._

_I ran again, thankful the cliff edge was just straight ahead. I started thinking about grease, which I left running; I always sleep with the TV on. I think it would be on the part where sandy left Danny at the dance when he was with the cha-cha girl. I started doing the hand movement to the dance everyone was doing; slap your legs twice, clap your hands twice, move your hands over each other, bump the tops of your fist together, then point behind your back._

_I finished the fifth time when I got to the edge where Daryl was sitting. He was wearing sweats with holes in them and a t-shirt. _

"_Need these?" I asked pointing to my boxers._

_He smirked and stood up. "why are we doin' this again."_

"_Listen, stop being such a scaredy cat, I'm missing grease for this and I'm pretty sure Rizzo is singing my second favorite song by now. I don't want to miss you're the one that want so let's go"_

"_I'm not scared," he said in a defensive tone, "jus' think it's stupid, is all. So pushy"_

"_Tell me about it, stud," I said then started removing my clothes. Daryl looked away unfortunately, and I hurried up with the process. _

"_Ready?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He stood, then and nodded._

_We stepped to the edge together. We both looked at the others face then we jumped._

**Sorry for the grease stuff put I couldn't help it. I'm gonna go so I can start singing along with Sandy and Danny. **

**You better shape up cuz I need a man…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am so sorry for the horrendous hiatus. I wrote fifteen chapters for every one of my stories on my phone and guess what happens? I lose my phone. I have no idea what was in my chapters, but I do know they were freaking amazing and the memory! I know It had some stuff in it that you guys would of loved but now I'm gonna have to freaking wing it! I slightly remember something's I wrote so I hope you enjoy.**

**Emmy**

_Once, at ten, I jumped off a twenty-five foot cliff at an adventure sports park. _

_The feeling I was experiencing now was nothing like that. It felt like I was flying. It was like soaring through air at lightning speed and getting massaged by the lightest touch ever._

_Then I hit the water. With my eyes closed, I didn't expect it and my arms slapped the water. I stayed underneath with my eyes squeezed shut and waited until I got the feeling back into my limbs._

_As soon as I felt my arms, I swam up fast, finally opening my eyes. Daryl already had his head above the water and looked like he was waiting for me._

"_That was fantastically, amazing, and perfect all in one."_

"_Was alright." I was upset Daryl didn't have fun. "Les' get to the cave," he said._

_I dove back underwater, and started swimming. Because Daryl jumped a cliff with me, I knew he actually cared about me. Even though he showed no emotion but anger, I __**knew **__he had to at least like me a lot. He didn't love me as I __**loved**__ him but he __**liked**__ me._

_I felt Daryl pass by me. If he wanted a race, he'd get one. I was a fast swimmer._

_So I was swimming. Hoping I was beating him. I stayed underwater swimming until I couldn't take it. Once my head broke the surface, I took a huge gulp of air, ready to dive into the water. I looked around quick to see where Daryl was. I couldn't find above surface, so I went underwater and blindly swam around, flailing my arms._

_I would __**not **__open my eyes underwater. The feeling of seeing nothing but blue and no sky scared the __**shit**__ out of me. I did not like seeing underwater, unless I was in a pool. Once I jumped in a pool as a kid during a game of manhunt at night. I opened my eyes underwater and got this sick feeling I was in nothingness. A blue nothingness. I started to scream, but of course water filled my mouth and if my cousin hadn't been near the pool she wouldn't have heard the banging or have sawn the bubbles, I would've drowned. From a panic attack inside a pool._

_I suddenly remembered that was why I did not swim outside of pools. Drowning and sharks filled my mind. My mind always seemed to drift to Megaldon, one of the most powerful predators in prehistoric history. He can reach about 49-59 ft. long and his teeth are huge. It eats whales._

_Somehow, even though I was scared to __**death**__ of them, I knew so much about sharks that I think about them __**every**__ time I swim. If I open my eyes underwater a little fact pops into my mind. Sometimes I don't get nervous if I'm close to shore or the ladder in the pool. I'm even scared of those sharks at the aquariums. I do not surf, because of sand sharks. I do not dive anywhere. I do not snorkel._

_I come up for air, but do not open my _eyes. _I do not know where I've swam but thinking about being lost in the water is causing me to start hyperventilating._

_I stay still because I do not want to like any sort of fish from an underwater view. No, it was not smart to do this. Why do I constantly try to impress Daryl? I ate squirrel, spending a night in the woods, and jumping a cliff. I'm an idiot. _

_So here's what happens next. It was all very fast. Two things wrap around my legs and pull me underwater. I'm frozen in shock. I'm literally shaking and my heart is pounding. Did Megaldon swallow me whole? That is not what he does. But I don't move. My eyes open by themselves. I see water and a body next to me. But that's it. I'm there; in that blue __**nothingness**__. _

_My body reacts to this. I am screaming underwater, filling my lungs with it. So I'm flailing, until the hands pull me up. I scream again. _

"_The hell, girl."_

"_You fucking __**dumbass**__! What was __**that **__supposed to be? I thought I was being eaten alive by a __**shark**__. I could've died because I didn't want to be swimming in a shark's stomach. I almost drowned. I cannot be in water alone. I cannot see underwater. I have __**panic**__ attacks you fucking idiot!"_

I'm crying. I don't want to swim anymore. I have to get out the water. _**Now**_

"_Daryl, get me out. Now! Do it, get me out of here. Please," I beg him, still in my panic attack state. He's looking at me as If I'm crazy._

"_Get me out this damn water! __**Now**__."_

_He starts to swim away. I hyperventilate. I'm following him, yelling "no" and "don't leave me"._

_Next to him in the water, I grab his arm. He pulls it back._

"_What is wrong with you!" now he yelling "I did it to be funny."_

_I think that snaps me out of my panicky state. "That was not funny! Just boost me into the cave. I'm so done with this."_

"_It was your fuckin' idea. If you're scared of water don't swim in it."_

_He helps me into the cave and I help him. My arms are crossed over my chest while I walk away from him._

"_Why did ya even ask me to jump off a cliff wit ya?"_

_I stop dead in my tracks. _

"_Because I trust you Daryl. I knew you would show up. Because I wanted you to see me do something sporty and risky. Because I'm crazy about. Because I'm on this never ending quest to impress you and make you love me. So that's why I asked you to do it Daryl."_

_I shake my head and start walking._

"_Why do ya want me to love ya? What is so good about me?"_

_I whip my body around. How could he think that about himself?"_

"_**What**__? I __**love**__ you because you're a rude person. I __**love**__ you because you're like this total teenage badass type. You're strong and sporty. I know when it comes down to it; you would protect me with your __**life**__ against anything. You do risky things. You're a very loyal person and care about family. I love all your qualities, good and bad. I may not have realized that before when we were younger but now I __**do**__ and I want __**you**__. I just __**want y**__ou, __**forever**__. __**All to myself**__. No matter what your brother or father says you will be a __**good man**__! So stop putting yourself down Daryl. You're already a good man."_

"_Christina you're not meant to be with someone like me. My role models are my brother an' father. I will be just like them! I'm already on a highway to hell. You belong with a successful fucker who will get his degree an' be so rich you won't have to work. You will have a big family an' mansion an' all that shit. After that you'll never think about me again."_

"_Listen to me Daryl. I don't give a shit what your father and brother are like. You will not be like that. I don't want a life like that. I don't care if I have to work if I'm with you. You will always be on my mind. Whether I'm your girlfriend or wife- even neither. You will always be in my heart and I will always try to make you love me. I will always at least try to be your best friend! Because I love you. Believe it or not." _

_I was very angry at that point. I started running. Running really fast. I ran till I was out the cave. Grabbing my flashlight, I was about to go home. But I heard my voice from down the cave, so I stopped._

_Daryl came out and stood in front of me. I didn't know if he was gonna say anything. He was staring at me. _

_Feeling brave, I stood on my tippy toes and went in for a kiss. Well it wasn't a kiss until Daryl's hands pulled me closer to him. Then our kisses were becoming more urgent and rushed. Tongue was added. I was freezing cold and wet. My breasts were against his chest and I'm pretty sure his leg cold feel through my thin and wet lace shorts. Yes, his body was reacting to this._

_Then I remembered about time. How my mom shuts off my TV every night. I reluctantly broke away._

"_I really need to go home before my mom catches me missing. It's not about you. Trust me. See you later."_

_I run home. When I'm far enough from Daryl, I squeal and have a wide smile all the way home._

_Once I'm home. I take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair, change my clothes, and collapse on my bed._

I'm the morning I realize 5 things.

I was way too crazy about grease.

I am very afraid of sharks

I was very in love with Daryl

Daryl was a good kisser

I said Daryl and I belonged together. I am gonna find out if that's true. No matter what.

**So sorry for the delay. I might not do the winter now. Here are chapter review's I missed.**

**Mrskaz453: LOL hag from hell line had me and my best friend dying. I don't know what I'm going to do with Kathy. I don't have plans for her to live. But I don't know. Carol is another story. I love having control over her character and she and Christina are definitely going to have some kinda of tension/fights.**

**Sorry for not updating soon like you wanted but…**

**Guest:**

**I love all types of music. One minute I can be listening to **_**misery business then**__**we can't stop. **_**I only listen to lyrics and beats. I honestly don't care about the singers (for those Miley Cyrus haters).**

**I'm glad you're really liking the story and I will try my best.**


	9. Chapter 9

I changed the timing in this episode. What happens in the episode at breakfast happens at lunch time.

**Daryl P.O.V **

**Daryl usually was the first person to wake up, and when he did wake up first, it was either because of sunlight or he was just used to waking up at a certain time.**

**This morning, though, he was awoken from his much needed sleep by screaming from outside the room he was in. He already could tell one was Christina and the other had to be Maggie's. Daryl decided that, if they were gonna wake him up, he was gonna listen to their conversation.**

"**Maggie, where is my dress? I know you took it from me,"**

"**I don't know! Maybe if you hadn't waked me up for a dress and makeup box thingy, I would be a little more cooperative," Maggie screamed in reply.**

"**Well maybe if you didn't always take my stuff I could have found it."**

"**How about you both shut up and let me get some sleep!" Kathy yelled, getting into the mix.**

"**How about you mind your business," Maggie said to the redhead girl.**

"**Well I wouldn't be in the business if you guys were quiet because I would be sleeping!"**

**Daryl snorted and thought about how Kathy's words applied to him as well. Why was Christina yelling about a dress and makeup box thingy?**

**Daryl decided he didn't care and he was going to wait until they finished arguing so he could fall out. That was his best option after all; he could avoid, Carol, Christina, Hershel, and whoever else wants to come and bother him. He heard yelling about an attic full of 'my best friend is never going to visit me again' stuff.**

**Footsteps sounded in the hall and walked down to where Daryl was. He pretended to be asleep when the door opened and opened his eyes when it slammed shut. Where they purposely trying to wake him up?**

**Whatever. Now he could sleep. He was starting to fall asleep, when he heard feet slamming up steps and then footsteps above him. Then footsteps coming up and won those stairs again and again. Daryl would have had better luck sleeping on his hard cot in his tent. Hell, he probably would have better luck sleeping on the bare ground **_**outside**_** of his tent.**

**Then Carol would wake him up and verbally harass for sleeping outside on the floor. She acts as if he was a baby. There's not one day he regrets finding Sophia, but he was hoping Carol would leave him alone when he did, but now she gravitates towards him and leaves Sophia wherever she is standing at the time.**

**Daryl actually hasn't seen anyone interact with Sophia again. Carl has started playing with her, but he's too busy learning to shoot. Sophia would be with him too, if Carol hadn't said NO. She barely speaks to her daughter, but when it comes to the decision of letting her learn to protect herself Carol says no.**

**Daryl would never understand parenting. His daughter would learn how to shoot with at least a bow at six and a gun at twelve. He'd teach his daughter everything to know about hunting and cooking, every survival instinct she ever needed would be drilled into her brain, permanently. Just in case an apocalypse happens and her daddy was to die.**

**Daryl thought about that. Who would ever have a kid with him? Sometimes he had unprotected sex with some girls. Did they ever carry one of his babies? Daryl could always remember him being smart and not releasing his load inside of them, but he didn't know if he did that every time.**

**Whatever. It didn't matter, he could finally go to sleep and that's what he did.**

So after I pulled my things out of Maggie's attic, I searched for the dress. The dress was white and reached to right above my knees. I was still deciding of the top part was a corset or not. It was like the top part of a princess dress but it has the kind of sleeves that are scrunched up and don't go on your shoulders, but where your biceps would be if you have any and it pushed up my boobs. It had these little golden designs but I didn't know what they were. After years of inspecting it, I just came to the conclusion that they were dots. Overall it was a very appealing dress.

When I found my makeup box, I brought a chair to Maggie's room and in front of her mirror, pretending it was a vanity. Opening the box, I got this airy, kind of relaxed feeling. I am very good at doing makeup; my mother taught me when I was eight years old and almost a pro at beauty pageants.

The box had a big middle with straps to hold things in and it had four little shelves that folded on top of each other when you wanted to roam around and it had four shelves on the outside of the box, that opened with buttons inside and it had a big mirror that you could easily see your whole face in. I could tell Maggie had been using the box lately; she forgot to lock it. I would have to ask her where the key was so I could lock the box.

I decided to just give myself some rosy cheeks, choosing a color that matched my skin tone nicely and a kind of nude looking eye shadow and mixing it with a little white that I usually put on my brow bone. I put on lip gloss with a bit of lipstick so I wasn't to shiny looking and mascara with only a touch of eyeliner. Once I was happy with my easy going, barely there makeup, I proceeded to do my hair.

Usually I would envy girls with tight curly hair, because sometimes I feel like having straight hair is dull. I just want to sometimes have tight beautiful curls. But I know having long straight hair has its advantages.

I needed to do something easy and pretty that wouldn't get screwed up. Of course it has to match with what I was wearing so I matched but I didn't know what to do.

Borrowing Beth's curlers, I rolled up the ends of my hair and clipped them there. I then took two pieces of hair on both sides of my head and braided both sides till they met at the back of my head. Combing out my hair underneath the two braids, I removed the curlers and teased my hair with my hands a couple of times and put on white flats.

After cleaning up, I went to the top of the steps and took a deep breath. God, I was acting like it was my prom and the boy of my dreams was downstairs. Well I'm pretty sure Daryl left the room he was in and went to his tent. I quickly checked the room to discover he was gone.

Downstairs, Carol and Lori were cooking lunch.

"Ooh la, la. Do you have a date with someone? You look beautiful, Christina," Lori said noticing my get up.

"Not very survivalist. Who are you trying to impress? Everyone is just going to recommend changing into something more comfy," Carol said very calmly, as if that couldn't be counted as an insult.

"Well Lori sure did have a different opinion than you. I'm wearing this because I have the body for it and can pull it off. That's a thing you're not used to, right?" I said the same exact way.

"I can lend you some clothes that are more appropriate. All the men are taken anyway."

"Oh, well Carol that just not my style," I said looking her up and down, "cough. And there aren't even enough women for all those men to be taken. Lori and Rick. Glenn and Maggie. Beth and jimmy. That only leaves Andrea and me for Daryl, Shane, and T-dog. I guess Dale and Hershel have you to look at for the elder part of the group," I smile a small smile and leave the kitchen.

I walk out the screen door and into the hot Georgia sun. Glenn is watching the barn with binoculars, a suspicious act. Beth and Patricia are speaking with Shane and Rick. Andrea has just come out of Daryl's tent and noticed me.

"Well someone's looking to get some attention."

I raise my eyebrows. What's wrong with the woman of this group? They are just disrespectful.

"No I'm just good looking-"she laughs, "and because I'm the only one around here who has something to look nice in, I thought I'd flaunt it!"

**Daryl P.O.V**

**Daryl flipped through the book Andrea had given him then threw it. Watching the group through his window was more interesting. It was like a reality TV show. The love triangle. The not so secret lovers. The annoying old man. **

**Daryl had never liked reality TV shows but if you sneak in through Christina's game room window and watch TV with her then you'll get hooked.**

**He could picture her sitting on that couch with her hair in a high ponytail and three cups on the table. One of cookie dough flavored ice cream, the other sherbet, and 7 up soda. She would laugh and hold her hand to her chest; hiccupping or she would roll her eyes and stick up her middle finger, which she got from Daryl. Or she would even put herself in the situation and talk to herself about what she would say then put ice cream in her mouth and then soda because she like the way it sizzled and popped in her mouth.**

**Speaking of Christina, Daryl could see her walking past his tent. What the hell was she wearing? A dress and flats. She turned a little and smiled when they're eyes met. She looked stunning with her hair and makeup done. She smiled in a way that said, '**_**this is what you're missing out on.'**_

I knew Daryl was still watching me. He was staring, just as I hoped for. I went to Rick and Shane when Beth and Patricia left them, putting on my sexy almost slutty act. Both men's eyes traveled up and down my body.

They were looking at a map. I sat on the hood of the truck, making sure to move the map and cross my legs.

"What are you two up to?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"We're looking for a place to move. We can't stay here now that we found Sophia and Carl has healed," Rick answered looking away from me.

"Yup old man won't let us stay," Shane added. I'm pretty sure Shane was undressing me with his eyes. I didn't care as long as Daryl could see.

"That's too bad. I can change his mind though."

I put my finger on Shane's arm and move it up and down. Then I grab Rick's shoulder and spin him so he's facing me, "would you like that Rick? Would you two like me to change his mind," I say as sexily as I can.

I let my hand move down Rick's chest slowly, and then I pat it. "Think about it. I have to go check on Daryl. But not for real."

As I walk away, I make sure to strut, like I did when I was a barmaid, and not to stumble. I know I left both men breathing heavily and both of them were most likely picturing me standing in front of them wearing nothing. I know Rick is married, but it's okay because, even I can tell Lori and Shane had something going on, Rick told me Shane was his best friend. How convenient.

In front of Daryl's tent, I squat and look into his window. "Hey baby, how's your head? Ribs okay? That's good. I'm just checking. Have fun lying here all day. I got things to do. But don't worry Carol will check in on you," I say with fake sympathy.

I turn around then walk a little. Earlier I had loosened up my earing and removed the back so it would fall off my ear with enough bouncing. It falls with perfect timing. With my back to Daryl I bend over so my ass is in the air. My dress uncovers that part of my body just a little. But I know it's enough that Daryl is gonna see my cute little white lace thong. Even Shane moved over a little to get a view.

I picked it up and turned around, as my dress went back down. I held my earring and bit my lip, widening my eyes.

Oh yeah, they were **both **gonna dream about me tonight.

_**I can't believe I mad Christina do that! I know you guys were shocked that she could be so slutty. But hey, she gets her man when she wants her man. We are so close to season 3. I am going to write a winter summary so you know what happens over the winter. So if you reviewed here's your reply.**_

_**Delilah: things Christina does not do, or have, or is: perfect, athletic, overpowered, denies she's beautiful, has every man on earth chasing her (except for walkers), a perfect match for Daryl.**_

_**Things Christina is: intelligent, gorgeous, talented, in a relationship with canon character (who isn't? it's a fan fiction, dumbass), attractive (who isn't).**_

_**Your point is?**_

_**Onyxus: Lol, I go into rage too. I'm so glad you love Christina I try to make her as original as possible. I hate when people leave rude comments in the review section. You have nothing nice to say don't say it. I try my hardest with keeping the story interesting and I'm so glad you liked the dream. I read it over and laughed a couple of times myself and was thinking about it as if I wasn't the writer.**_

_**Mrskaz453: LOL. The line just kills me. I hated how Carol stalked Daryl. Everywhere you see him she's right behind him. I really just wish she'll go after Hershel, as I noted in this chapter. I am building up for their epic fight and we all know Christina is gonna kick Carol's ass so hard, Ed is gonna be awoken from the dead and feel it. Then say "ow". The Sophia/Carol thing made me so mad. Oh my daughter is missing so I'm going to follow Daryl around and try to get him to notice me instead of getting off my ass and helping look for her. Then, to get him feel bad for me by crying about how I knew she was dead. Oh please B**** you just want the D (not daryl) lol. Anyway, here's your update I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I don't know if I mentioned it but Christina's looks are kinda based off of Candice swanepoel but I guess with longer hair. Funny story, I was searching for Blurred lines original video on YouTube, but I had no idea they had an unrated version. I couldn't find the ORIGINAL so I just searched it on Google and clicked the first option. Halfway through writing this I realized I didn't even watch the video so I restarted it. I watch it and notice TOPLESS GIRLS so I just leave and finish writing. Then I decide I am gonna wiki the song and when I get off of word to the point in the video where the background says ROBIN THICKE HAS A BIG D and I start dying and screaming how could they put that there! So yeah the same thing happened to trinity my BFFEWWDAIOG (best friend forever even when were dead and in our graves)**_

_**And if you want to learn more about me you can read my profile which I updated.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You people are so lucky that I found my little monsters tape and put it on. That movie always outs me in a good mood so I wrote a chapter.**

Shane seeing my ass was not part of the plan but it worked out just fine. Jealousy is a bitch. Especially for a man named Daryl Dixon.

I would have gone to go learn to shoot better because I'm not very good, but I had to save that for one of my master plans to win Daryl.

I saw Sophia alone, sitting on a log. She looked as if she was a deep thought. I hoped she didn't see my little act earlier and her 12 year old mind was processing what I was doing to the three men.

"Hey, Sophia what are ya thinkin' about?" I asked when I walked up to her.

"Nothing, I'm just bored because Carl is getting to learn to shoot and my momma said I couldn't learn," she answered, placing her head atop of her fist.

"Well what do ya want to do?" I asked, happy to try and entertain the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"When I was in my twenty's, a long time ago, Maggie was my friend and we would go into her barn and do things. We would give each other makeovers, put together clothes, play board games, and all that jazz. So we used to play this game were we had to start on the top part of the barn right next to the window and do a cartwheel."

Sophia leaned forward with excitement and anticipation, "so?"

"Well we would keep cartwheeling forward until one of us fell of the edge and into the hay bales. Then they had to try and climb a rope up to the top again. If they couldn't they would have to take a dare. Maggie and I called them deadly dares because we said something so crazy it would cause humiliation. I am the champion because I can control the distance I put myself when I cartwheel."

"Yeah but your old now," Sophia said playfully challenging me.

"Oh really? Well then we better see."

"Let's go, let's go!"

"I have to change into pants, but you can wait for me by the barn."

The little girl ran off and started doing cartwheels. Hershel and Lori were repairing a fence and wouldn't see us sneaking into the barn. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, changing. I did put my hair in a high ponytail and as I looked in the mirror, I could see the head cheerleader staring back at me.

Once I had sneakers on, I ran back to Sophia.

"Ready?"

"Can Maggie play with us?" Sophia asked.

I turned my head towards the other group's camp. I didn't see Glenn anywhere and I knew Maggie wasn't in the house. "Wait here, while I ask Lori where they are," I explained, running to Dale.

"Hey Christina, can I help you?"

"Where's Maggie?"

"I'm pretty sure she left on a supply run with Glenn. You have to ask Lori, I was just about to talk to Hershel since they finished the fence. Could you get T-dog to take over on watch?"

I knew he was hinting towards me keeping watch. I saw Andrea storming back to camp and pointed to her. Shane came out after her and his eyes automatically traveling to me. I rolled my eyes and turned around; looking for the woman Dale had told me to talk to.

"They're out on a run for me," she explained to me after I had asked her the question.

Instead of asking her what they were on a run for, I just nodded my head in thanks and rushed back to Sophia so we can get our game started.

I helped her in through the barn window and then went inside myself. Sophia was covering her nose and my hand traveled to mines as well. I shrugged and Sophia got into position near the wall and I did the same. We both smiled and cartwheeled.

I moved forward so my foot wouldn't hit the barn door then put my hands on the floor and legs up straight. I then I did almost I straddle in the air and put my foot next to my face and my other foot on the floor.

Sophia didn't move forward and hit the barn door, falling and moving even more than a regular cartwheel would've taken her.

"What was that?" she asked, as she had seen what I did.

"Me winning," I said remembering how Maggie had said the same thing. I had played this game when I was in high school but on the bleacher steps.

We did it again, but I went farther than Sophia. Sophia put her legs straight in the air and did a round off. I guess that counted because it was part of a cartwheel. One more cartwheel and we would be there at the edge, but whoever was closer would have to be pushed off.

I did a round off, but because I was more skilled and flexible, I did a very tiny one. Sophia gasped and I smirked at her.

"That looked so gross! Your back looked boneless."

"Years and years of sore bones and practice," I said getting ready for another cartwheel.

The smell was increasingly worse. It smelled familiar but I couldn't put a name to it. That is until it reached up and snarled at me and the girl next to me. The walker couldn't reach of course but that didn't stop Sophia and me from screaming.

We let out high pitched screams like the blondes always do in scary movies. The sad thing about it was there was **more** than one and I **knew **them. They were people from around Maggie's **town**. "Go!" I turned around and pulled Sophia's arms. We both went out the window and she ran screaming.

I followed her, hoping to stop the screaming little girl. Carol turned her head and saw Sophia, as did the rest of the group.

She got up and ran to the girl. "Mama," the blonde child started. "There are walkers in the barn."

Everyone looked at me. Kathy, who had begun hanging out with the other group, raised her eyebrows.

"We were playing a game and we saw them," I explained, knowing the people wanted an explanation.

Daryl was out of his tent and sitting in a chair. His stare bothered me the most because of my actions earlier.

Soon enough everyone was over by the barn. Shane had stuck his eye through the crack. He jumped back, when a walker scared him, though.

"You can't tell me you're okay this," Shane said, addressing Rick.

"No I'm not! But this is not our land, were guests here."

"He is right, unless you wanna leave, you gotta leave this be," I tried to explain to Shane. I didn't know this man, and I didn't want to judge him, but I got this feeling you can't change his mind when he was mad.

"We can leave. We've been talking about Fort Benning for a while."

I start to panic, "you can't leave. You've got it good here! Being on the road is dangerous."  
"More dangerous than **sleeping** next to a barn full of walkers?" Shane shouted at me.

"Well you're not literally next to the barn," I trailed off.

"We can't go," Rick said

"Why, Rick? Why?"

He hesitated, looking at Lori, for a quick second. Kathy answered for him though, "We have food, electricity, and dairy! This is better than traveling to an army base that's destroyed!"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Our friend was there with his daughter, she got killed."

I did not know this about Marcus, but when everyone looked at me for confirmation, I nodded fast and quick, hoping they would accept me and Kathy's lie.

"ZBut I still say we take em' out. We have to make Hershel realize they are not people," Kathy continued. I was still surprised she was even referring to the people as **we**.

"NO! I can help you guys stay. But you have to pretend that you don't know anything," I said, praying they would agree.

"She's right; we'll keep watch on the barn, nothing to suspicious. Christina will try to talk to Hershel, otherwise, we leave this barn alone," Rick said.

Shane was about to open his mouth to argue but the sounds of walkers banging on the barn doors cut him off. I watched from behind Shane as the doors moved back and forth, silencing us all.

**Hi new follower! Thanks for the follow/favorite (Jisselle Says Hi)**

**Well I have to say bye now so I can finish watching my all-time favorite movie **_**little monsters. **_**It Is on Viooz and it has Howie Mandell and Fred and ben savage. (From **_**boy meets world**_** and **_**saved by the bell) **_**but I have the VCH tape. It is also on Netflix. I've got my ice cream, soda, and popcorn, so PEACE! (I am not FAT I just like sweets, I'm actually rather skinny)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daryl P.O.V**

**Daryl was going hunting. He was going to do his morning routine and leave. He might even go on a run.**

**Daryl was going to make up for his day of rest yesterday.**

**After the Christina and barn situation Daryl couldn't wait to get off the farm.**

**The walkers banging on the barn door had only amounted to more arguing and Daryl had saw Shane's hand twitching and moving closer to the gun holstered at his waist.**

**Somehow, Shane had a handgun with him which was not allowed on Hershel's property. Daryl thought shit was about to go down. Whether Rick would be shot or walkers would break down the barn door, he was ready to take his crossbow off his back and shoot Shane. Then he'd kill walkers if the barn doors broke down. How bad he'd wanted to kill Shane at times. **

**When he'd fought about Sophia with him. When he criticized Daryl for leading Christina and the redhead to the farm. When he put him in a chokehold at the Atlanta camp. Of course, Rick would then kill Daryl or kick him out the group while Lori grieved more than needed. But Rick would really be grateful for Daryl's arrow piercing Shane's skull and brain, killing him instantly, or at least slowly. If he survived, Shane would be a dead man walking, a pre-walker.**

**But nothing happened and the group dispersed. **

**So before he went to sleep, Daryl told himself he would wake at sunrise and perform his morning routine for when he went hunting. **

**So he woke at sunrise and got dressed, then left his tent. He would eat a squirrel in the woods for breakfast. Just checking his crossbow, sitting on a log, Daryl heard her voice. Again, she was yelling in the morning as people tried to sleep. This time she was cursing and heading towards the woods. Daryl couldn't help but notice the blue bag in her hand that she was kicking and cussing at.**

**Daryl could only decipher some of the words she was saying because she was mumbling now. When she came out she yelled, "Fucking stupid shit."**

**Now she was saying, "heavy...loud...fucking...Daryl... Don't even know how... string"**

**Daryl finished as Christina went into the woods and, just out of curiosity, he followed her.**

**She walked till she got to a tree with low branches. Daryl squatted behind a bush that was either concealing his body well enough or Christina wasn't paying attention.**

**She opened the bag and dumped out its contents. A flash of pink, people and blue fell to the floor and Daryl stared at the tackiest recurve now and arrow set in history.**

**He heard Christina mumble, "god, what was I thinking?"**

**She picked up the mess of hunting equipment on the grass and looked at it. Daryl rolled his eyes as she inspected the unstrung bow, trying to figure out how to string it.**

**She obviously hadn't touched the bow since she was dating Daryl.**

**After what seemed like forever, she strung the bow. So many times had Daryl wanted to just show her how to string it as she cursed and curled her hands into fists.**

**Christina put the bow string around her shoulder, almost choking herself in the process, and climbed up the low branched tree.**

**Daryl could see the tattoos littered on her body as her shirt lifted and her body moved all around.**

**She had a star on the back of her neck. A poison apple almost on her left shoulder. A very nude looking fairy with dust coming out of her fingers and Christina name on top of it. A dagger going through a heart on her waist, and lovebirds on her leg.**

**More tattoos? Wow. **

**Christina's tiny muscles bulged as she pulled herself up the tree. It was always fascinating watching Christina climb things, not only because the view of her rear end, but the fact that in seventh grade pull up test, she did one then quit, saying it her hurt her wrist and then in high school when they had to climb the rope thing, she made it two feet off the ground when she started screaming and her then boyfriend, Nick, football star, rushed to save her from a broken nail. Daryl had always, through elementary to high school, thought Christina had problems. He did have a crush on her once, but in fourth grade, when she was the first of the girls to start "developing", and the guys were swarming her, she printed a list of the guys she'd ever date in order and why she would or wouldn't ever date them and handed a copy to every boy in the fourth grade.**

**Daryl remembered being crushed when he read his name on the **_**wouldn't**_** list, his reason was because he was stupid, had bad grammar, was rude, had bad clothing, and never smelt to her liking. That was Christina's power, to make anyone feel bad and make them the most unpopular person. **

**It's so funny how things turn out, right?**

**Now perched on a branch, Christina looked around. Daryl admired her beauty. Ever since meeting her in kindergarten, he never saw her looking so natural and gorgeous at the same time. **

**Her hair was limp and in a messy ponytail, her face determined and focused, almost as if she was out of it. The way the sun looked behind her perfect body. Tiny, barely noticeable biceps, long legs, not to big, not to small womanly parts. **

**Her sudden movements snapped him out of his trance. She had the bow loaded with the ugly arrows and she drew the string to her cheek, taking a long and deep breath. **

**She released the arrow and hit a squirrel in its eye. It dropped dead on the forest floor and Christina eyes became watery.**

**Then she squinted and looked at her hands. A high pitched scream erupted from her mouth. Daryl flinched and shook his head, loading his crossbow. Christina started saying, "I did it," continuously.**

**Daryl heard a groan and he turned around. A walker was stumbling towards the tree Christina was in. She noticed it as well and loaded the bow again.**

**Christina's eyes focused on her moving target and she repeated the process of shooting. The arrow embedded itself into the Walkers forehead and Christina started to sing, "I'm the master, I did it, it's amazing, I'm amazing, the Christina sen-"**

**The woman fell out of the tree she was in, landing on her back. She opened her eyes and coughed a couple of times. Daryl prayed she wouldn't turn her head, which she did do and came face to face with the dead walker. **

**Another scream erupted from her and she stood up frantically, dusting herself of. Watching her struggle with pulling out the arrows made Daryl silently laugh and when she packed up and left, he went to hunting, taking the squirrel she left **

Christina .P.O.V

Back at the farm, I decided to relax.

So much hard work. So much stress.

I planned out my long day of relaxation on my way to the farm house.

Take a freezing cold shower, tend to my hair, search through my old stuff for my comfiest pajamas and T-shirt, grab my IPhone, the charger, and my headphones so I can take advantage of the electricity and listen to my music.

Walking up the stairs, a hand grabbed my arm. It wasn't a big hand, telling me it was either a woman or child.

I turned quickly, readjusting the bag in my hand.

Carols frowning face met my eyes and I grimaced. After her smart ass mouth yesterday, I decided I ultimately did not like her. That explains why I snatched my arm out of her grasp.

She pulled her arm back. "Have you seen Daryl?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, have you? Lately you seem a little clingy. Like a leech. Why don't you sniff around for him, you might find his smell and track him," I say, turning back around.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"Look who's finally catching on."

"Listen, just stay away from me-"

"Glad to," I say cutting her off.

"Stay away from my family. Our group is like a family. We are fine with each other and don't need a bad influencing slut to eat our food and slow us down," she paused to take a breath, "Say away from me, my daughter, Daryl, and the group."

"First of all, I'm a grown ass woman so don't tell me to stay away from no one. Sophia, fine, I just decided to hang out with her since you are such a neglecting mother and lost your daughter like an idiot and then got get back only to never do things with her. Don't even call me a slut because you can't get a man and want one so bad. I can pull my own weight, you're the one who can't shoot for shit and does nothing but cook. So please fuck off Carol because I have better things to do than listen to your old, saggy, no hair having ass."

I turned around and stomped my way in the house and up to the bathroom.

Freezing cold shower time.

I lathered and rinsed my body before working on my hair. Instead of in my hand, I poured a huge glop of the strawberry shampoo in the middle of my head and rubbed it in.

After repeating the process with conditioner, I turned off the water.

I felt around outside of the shower curtain. I was wiping water from my squeezed shut eye and shivering when I finally realized I didn't bring a towel, only a washcloth.

I grabbed on of Hershel's decoration washcloths and wiped my eyes. With my eyes open, I stepped out of the shower.

I bent down to pick up the clothes on the floor and when I stood up, I tripped on some water.

I wring out my hair in the tub and then scream, "MAGGIE."

Maggie can't hear me apparently, so I'm stuck. Great. Stuck in a bathroom.

**Daryl P.O.V**

**Currently hiding behind a tree, Daryl loaded his crossbow. A very large herd of walkers was passing through the trees. Once Daryl smelt and heard the walkers, he ran towards the farm but stopped in fear of leading the herd.**

**He was not close to the herd, so if he ran at that time, he doubted they would catch his scent, but he was not about to take the chance.**

**A walker stopped and sniffed. Instinct took over Daryl's body and he ran. Branches were slapping his face and his crossbow was thinking against his thigh while he tab through the woods until he broke the tree line and was at Herschel's farm.**

**He was on the side of the farm house. He could vaguely see the RV and tents. Daryl brought his hand up to his head to wipe seat from his brow line.**

**He looked behind him, then at the farmhouse. Through one window, he saw a figure run across the room.**

**He started walking forward, towards the camp. The figure running by the window caught his eye again. He saw a flash of blonde this time and he stopped walking.**

**Christina stopped in front of the window and started rummaging through something out of view.**

**She pulled out something in a weird push, Daryl thought it was an alcohol pack, and a silver box. **

**He just realized that Christina was naked. Her hair was covering both of her breasts and one side of her hip was exposed, hinting she wasn't wearing anything.**

**Christina was fumbling with her belly button until she moved her hands down and started fumbling with something else. Her hands moved back to her stomach and she did something. When she put her hands down something was hanging from her navel.**

**Then the blonde woman turned to the site and grabbed something. They looked like black underwear.**

**Daryl wanted to leave, but he was glued to his spot. Christina was just to interesting to stop looking at. First in the woods, now this.**

**Christina picked up a pink bra and pushed her hair out of the way. Full on boobage came into Daryl's view and he turned around and rushed away, trying to give Christina her privacy.**

**Okay. Christina has a belly button ring. My mom told me when I was nine I could get all my ear piercing in sixth grade then a bar in seventh a nose ring in eighth or seventh and a belly button ring in high school. I have my three ear piercings and a bar and my nose and naval pierced (shut up trinity).**

**BAM! New on the Story**

**Season finale coming soon.**

**It has been a day since the walkers in the barn.**

**The next episode/ chapter will be pretty much dead already. (Because there's no Sophia barn thingy it'll just be a major milestone for Christina and Daryl.)**

**DEATHS**

**Two winter summaries.**

**Thank you Jomaxrox, Fallenstarnight, Judas123, mrzkaz453 for the follows/favorites.**

**Guest: thanks, I guess? I don't really know how to respond to that comment soooo**

**Delilah: I don't really understand why you are trying to argue with me over my stories. That's cool that you like slutty people and Shane, thanks for reviewing again. **

**Mrskaz453: Trust me that was a one-time thing and it will not happen again. Christina's plan is pretty much set up. Daryl is kind of antisocial so she has to drop little hints and try to impress him. Now that you know about the little milestone that's gonna go on I bet your excited. If Shane lives then he probably will try to hurt her in some way or if he goes overboard then he might try to hurt Daryl or Christina. IDK**

**Thank you for reviewing. And now PEACE!**


End file.
